In case of a fire on or at valves in pipelines or pipe joints it is important that these joints are secured in the best possible way and additionally maintains their function as long as possible during a fire. The pipe joints may be flash connection which by testing of their fire protections should provide documentation for resistance against fire loads such as jet fires and hydrocarbon fires.